Trick-or-Treat
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Jack Frost loves the fact that he is now a Guardian. He has also met some of the other spirits like him and the other Guardians, including Baby New Year, St. Valentine and Cupid, Mother Earth, Father Time, and Stingy Jack. An issue arrives when Stingy Jack wants to extend his Halloween holiday to a year-long thing. Rated T just in case. JackXTooth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold morning in a small Pennsylvania town and Jamie woke up in excitement. He knew that this cold would lead to his favorite kind of days, a snow day.

He leapt out of bed and ran to his window waiting to see snow, but saw none. He frowned at the sight of his front yard.

"Come on, Jack," he whispered to himself, hoping his friend would fulfill his promise.

Up in the skies above the clouds, a teen was flying around with the help of his wooden staff.

"I'm late," he said before smacking his forehead.

He was wearing a blue hoodie jacket and jeans with no socks or shoes. He had white hair, ghostly white skin, and icy blue eyes. He was Jack Frost.

He flew over the small, Pennsylvania town where Jamie lived and swiped his staff through the air in front of him. Light snow began falling. Enough, for the schools to call out a snow day for the kids to have a deserving break.

Jack landed in a tree outside of Jamie's house quietly and watched as his best human friend ran out of his house with his jacket on and sled in hand.

"Bye Mom! Snow day!" he shouted as his friends joined him in celebration.

Jack smiled at this and created a snowball in his hand. He tossed it with perfect accuracy, hitting Jamie in the back of the head.

Jamie turned and saw his friend standing in the tree. He smiled and waved, alerting his friends of Jack's presence. Jack got waves from them all and saluted the children before flying off into the sky, leaving the children to their snow.

Jack chuckled to himself and watched them begin a snowball fight.

"Hi Tooth," he said without even looking at his fellow Guardian.

The Tooth Fairy was flying behind him. She was some sort of human-humming bird hybrid clad with green, yellow, and blue feathers. Her violet eyes were always alive and showed her colorful nature.

"Dang it, Jack, why can't you let me sneak up on you?" she questioned him, pouting.

"Well, for one, you smell like mint," he said.

"Well, not all of us are blessed with always-white teeth," Tooth responded, crossing her arms.

"Well, my teeth are perfect," Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah they are," Tooth agreed.

"Who's taking care of all the little ones?" Jack asked.

Tooth had an army of small, humming bird-like fairy helpers that flew around the world to help her collect the children's teeth.

"Oh, Baby Tooth is. She's really stepped up after the whole Pitch thing," Tooth said.

"Cool, how's the little squirt doing?" Jack asked.

"Good, she always asks about you. They all do," Tooth said.

"Good to know I got a fan club," Jack said.

"Yep, well North wanted me to get you to the North Pole," Tooth said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

North was Santa Clause himself, the leader of the Guardians.

"He didn't say, he just wants you there ASAP," Tooth said.

"And what if I'm busy?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"The snow days can wait, Jackie," Tooth said, smirking at him.

"Don't call me Jackie, please, how would you like it if I called you Toothy?" Jack responded.

"I'd knock your perfect teeth out of your skull and add them to my collection," Tooth said, narrowing her violet eyes.

Jack knew how hard she could punch after witnessing her knock a tooth out of Pitch's skull.

"Alright, deal, I don't have to get false teeth and you don't have to defrost your feathers," Jack said.

"Deal, Jackie," Tooth responded with a wink before taking off through the sky.

"Oh, that's it," Jack responded, racing after his friend.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The two Guardians raced after each other straight up to the North Pole where North resides.

Jack was intent at getting Tooth back for calling him Jackie. He was right behind her and suddenly shot forward to tackle her in midair. The two fell into the thick blanket of snow below.

Tooth shook the snow out of her feathers and glared daggers at Jack.

"What?" he asked, acting innocent.

Tooth smirked at her friend. Jack stood to his feet and offered his hand to Tooth. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said, wiping more snow off her feathers.

"No problem, so let's go see the big guy," Jack said, flying off to the North Pole, causing more snow to blanket Tooth.

"Jack Frost, I will get you for that!" Tooth shouted as snow slid off her face.

"I'll be waiting for that bird brain!" Jack responded, flying on his back so he could look down at his fellow Guardian.

She glared up at him and went to getting the snow out of her feathers. Jack smiled and flew into North's workshop.

North's workshop consisted of multiple floors of Yetis working on millions of toys for all of the children around the world.

Despite popular belief, the elves did not make the toys. They were pretty much just there. In fact, two were currently fighting over a Christmas tree light.

"Ah, Jack, I was expecting you to be accompanied by Tooth," North greeted from the upper level.

"She did accompany me, she… uh… ruffled her feathers, and will be coming up shortly," Jack said.

"Well, we'll wait for her in the office, come up," North said.

Jack simply jumped up onto the railway and walked alongside North as they made their way to his office.

"So, what's this about?" Jack asked, freezing an unsuspecting elf with a flick of his staff.

"Something _very_ important," North said.

"Is Pitch back?" Jack asked.

"No, he's still stuck in his lair, living his greatest nightmare," North said.

"What _is _his greatest nightmare?" Jack asked curiously.

"Being afraid," North said, grinning.

"Huh, who knew?" Jack responded before Tooth launched herself into him from the lower level.

"What the _eggnog_!?" North questioned this as Tooth began beating on Jack.

"Ow! Ow! Watch the head!" Jack shouted as Tooth delivered punch after punch.

North then wrapped one massive hand around Tooth and pulled her off.

"Tooth, what by St. Nicholas are you doing?" North asked.

"He…," Tooth tried explained.

"Ruffled your feathers?" North guessed.

"Hey, it's what I do best," Jack said, brushing himself off.

Tooth made another move, but North held her in midair by one foot, keeping her just out of reach of Jack.

"Jack, I suggest you apologize. You don't want to anger someone with an army," North suggested.

"What if the army is on my side?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… good question," North responded.

That just made Tooth even more willing to get to Jack.

"Alright, I'm sorry for covering you with snow," Jack apologized.

Tooth eased herself and North released her.

"Well, I'm sorry for calling you Jackie," Tooth responded.

"Good, you two have made up, now come into my office," North said, leading the two into his office.

There was a banner hanging across the room behind North's desk. It said "Welcome to the Guardians, Jack!".

"We've had to have a party," Tooth explained, fluttering in the air next to Jack.

"Yeah, it's just all fine and dandy, but I never got one when I was accepted into the Guardians," Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny said, leaning up against a far wall.

He was six-foot-one and had a belt of exploding Easter eggs on his chest as well as two boomerangs. He also spoke in an Australian accent.

"What's up, Doc?" Jack asked, smirking to himself.

"I swear if he makes another rabbit joke, I'll throttle him," Bunnymund growled.

"Calm down and go have some carrot cake," Jack said.

"Ooh, they have carrot cake!?" Bunnymund asked excitedly.

"Yes, just for you," North said.

Bunnymund hopped over and served himself.

"What is this?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"It's your party, Jack," Tooth explained.

"Well, you guys did go through a lot, so I'll think I'll stay," Jack said, leaning on his staff.

"You were going to stay even if you wanted to leave," Tooth said as two Yetis appeared at the door.

One punched his hand and glared at Jack.

"Calm down, Phil," Jack said.

Jack looked around the room, but didn't see one Guardian.

"Where's Sandy?" Jack asked.

"He's doing what he does, the time zones make him work all the time," North said.

"Oh…," Jack said, looking down.

He had become good friends with the Sandman while battling Pitch. He took his apparent death hard, but was ecstatic when he was resurrected by Jamie and his friends.

A sudden gust of wind pushed open the windows, blowing the banner off the walls. It hit Tooth and wrapped around her.

"Going down!" she cried out.

Luckily Jack was beneath her and caught her in his arms. She was wrapped perfectly like one of North's presents.

"Can someone open me up, please, I don't like this whole mummy thing," Tooth said.

"Sorry Tooth," Jack apologized as he began unwrapping her.

He slowly unwrapped the banner from around Tooth's head and smiled down at her.

"Well, isn't this a gift?" Jack joked.

Tooth smiled and tried to hide her blush. North cleared his throat, interrupting the two Guardians of their moment.

Jack finished unwrapping Tooth and she flew back up into the air, rubbing her forearm, and looking awkwardly at the other two Guardians.

"Looks like there are going to be some Fairy Frost points, eh mate?" Bunnymund asked North, nudging his fellow Guardian.

"Hey, Roger Rabbit, go back to your cake!" Jack called out.

"That's it," Bunnymund growled, hopping over to Jack.

Jack instinctively froze Bunnymund's feet to the floor, causing him to fall forward.

"Aren't rabbit's feet supposed to be lucky?" Jack asked, looking at Bunnymund's feet.

"Yes, very lucky," North said.

"Even think of touching my feet you bloody bloke, I'll throttle you," Bunnymund growled.

"Don't worry Cottontail, I won't touch your feet," Jack said, leaning on his staff.

"Then let me go!" Bunnymund barked.

"Should I?" Jack asked Tooth.

"Nah, let him lay there," she said, smiling wickedly.

"Toothiana!" Bunnymund called out.

The whole workshop froze and looked up. Jack looked around confused and then saw Tooth's feathers ruffle with anger.

"Uh oh…," he said, unfreezing one of Bunnymund's feet.

"Run, she is going to hurt you," Jack suggested.

"I can't, you only unfroze one of my bloody feet!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Oops, my mistake," Jack said, stepping back as Tooth shot forward.

Jack laughed as Bunnymund screamed like a little girl as Tooth pummeled him. He also made a mental note not to call her Toothiana, but to ask her why it upsets her.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

After the party, Jack accompanied Tooth back to her temple in Southeast Asia. She had beaten Bunnymund up pretty darn good and even took a bite out of one of his ears.

"So Tooth, why don't you like being called…, you know, what Bunnymund called you?" Jack asked.

"Just look at the name, it's awful," Tooth responded.

"No, I don't think it's awful," Jack responded.

"You're just saying that," Tooth responded.

"No, if I was just saying it, I'd kiss up a little more," Jack replied, grinning.

Tooth smiled over at her friend. Jack loved making her smile.

The two then flew to her seven towered temple. Jack was immediately swarmed by all of the little Tooth Fairies.

"Girls, come on, show some composure!" Tooth exclaimed.

One fairy fainted. Jack and Tooth shared a laugh. Jack then felt someone nuzzling the side of his head. He looked over and saw Baby Tooth trying to get his attention.

"Hey squirt," Jack said, rubbing the top of her head.

Tooth smiled as all of her fairies fluttered around Jack, trying to get his attention.

"Alright, girls, don't you have work to do?" Tooth asked.

There was a chorus of complaints as all of the fairies, except Baby Tooth flew off back to work.

"See, told you your army would be on my side," Jack said, smiling.

Tooth narrowed her eyes.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad," Jack said, winking.

"Are you flirting with me Jackson Frost?" Tooth asked in mock surprise.

"Maybe, Toothiana," Jack responded.

Baby Tooth looked in surprise at Jack and then over at Tooth. Tooth wasn't upset, but instead giggled. Baby Tooth let out a sigh of relief.

"You want anything to drink, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Jack asked.

"Milk! Good for the teeth!" tooth exclaimed, smiling brightly with two glasses of milk in her hands.

"Thank you," Jack said, taking the glass.

They sat down at a large table, sitting across from each other. Jack drank the glass of cold milk. Tooth drank hers and burped.

"Excuse me," she said, holding a hand to her lips, and laughing.

Jack chuckled and watched her.

"Yes?" Tooth asked, noticing Jack staring at her.

"Nothing," Jack said, looking down at the table.

"Come on, Jack, tell me," Tooth said.

"It's just, I wonder what ever happened to my family after I… after I died…," he said.

"Jack…," Tooth said.

"Please, I've spent over two hundred years wondering who I was and after I found out who I was, I would like nothing more than to know if my family was able to move on…," Jack said.

"Alright… I will show you," Tooth said.

She got up from her feet and flew down to the secret vault at the bottom of her temple. Jack followed close behind along with Baby Tooth.

"Do _not _tell the others I let you do this. They've been asking me for millennium to let them see their memories," Tooth said.

"Well, don't I feel special," Jack responded.

Tooth was about to comment on his always-joking mood, but decided against it. Jack Frost was the Guardian of Fun after all.

Tooth fluttered over the pool of water that was in front of the mural. She muttered a few words and the mural began glowing.

"Wow…," Jack muttered.

The stone wall opened up and the two flew in.

"This contains all of the Guardian's memories. I put them in here at the Man in the Moon's request," Tooth explained as they flew around the cavern.

Soon they reached a room with five pillars, each representing the Guardians.

"Here's every memory that concerns you, Jack," Tooth said, handing him four golden tubes.

"Thank you, Tooth," he said.

Jack took the one that had belonged to his little sister.

He opened it and got her memories of him.

"Jack!" Jack heard her scream.

He watched as his little sister stared at the hole in the ice he had fallen through. She ran back to the house and got to their mother.

"Jack fell through the ice!" she screamed.

Their mother dropped the plate she was washing and it broke. Their father got to his feet and they ran to the pond.

"Jack!" their mother screamed as their father jumped in.

Soon, he came up with nothing and was forced to get out avoiding hypothermia. He climbed out of the freezing pond and shook on the bank.

"He's gone…," he said.

"No! No! God, no!" their mother cried out in vain as his sister cried.

Jack came out of the memory and dropped to his knees. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Jack, it's okay…," Tooth said, trying to comfort him.

Jack felt her hand gently stroke his back. He suddenly turned and embraced Tooth in a hug.

Tooth was momentarily surprised by this, but eased into his embrace.

"I don't want to look at the memories anymore…," Jack said.

"I understand," Tooth replied.

The two then flew out of the vault in silence over what had just happened with Baby Tooth behind them.

Jack sat at the table with his face in his hands and Tooth and Baby Tooth fluttered nearby. Tooth wanted to help Jack, soothe him, comfort him, but wasn't sure on what to do. She looked to Baby Tooth for advice. Baby Tooth, after all, did comfort Jack when he was thrown into a chasm by Pitch.

The small fairy made gestures for Tooth to go over to Jack. Tooth nodded and fluttered over.

She landed next to the Guardian and placed one hand on his shoulder. He looked up briefly and was met with a smile from Tooth. The smile he loved to see. He cleared the tears from his eyes and smiled back. The smile she loved to see.

"Teeth, white as snow," Tooth said.

Jack chuckled.

"Yep… is that you're favorite thing about me?" Jack asked.

"Nope… it's the first thing I notice of course, but my favorite thing about you is _you_," Tooth said.

"Huh, that's my favorite thing about you too," Jack added.

That got him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: I know this one is short, but chapters do not have any length minimums or maximums, it's where the author deems fir to cut and go to the next part, so :P to anyone who complains about the length of my chapters. Love all my readers and fans, and hope to be seeing all the e-mails about new fans and reviews.  
**

**Chapter III**

Jack flew to his Pennsylvania home and rested in a tree outside of Jamie's house. He waved his staff at his window and frosted it before writing a message for his human friend.

Soon enough, Jamie opened his window.

"Hey Jack," he whispered.

Jack flew into his room and pets his greyhound, remembering how it chased Bunnymund around the room.

"Hey Jamie," Jack said, putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

"How are you and the others?" Jamie asked.

"Good. Sandman's busy as always, North is busy, Tooth is busy, and Bunnymund is Bunnymund," Jack said.

"Really… that sucks…," Jamie said.

"Nah, it's all alright," Jack said.

"Well, you've been alone for so long and it's unfair you don't have anyone to hang out with," Jamie said.

"Well, I hung out with North and Tooth today and froze Bunnymund in his tracks," Jack said.

"Oh, so they weren't so busy," Jamie said.

"Not today, but normally they are," Jack said.

"Well, maybe you can try helping North with his presents or Tooth with her teeth," Jamie said.

"You know what, Jamie, I'll do just that. See you later, I'm going to the North Pole," Jack said, hopping out of the window.

Jamie ran to his window and watched Jack fly off.

Jack finally got back to North's workshop and knocked on the door. Phil answered it and glared down at him.

"Hey Phil," Jack said, walking into the workshop.

Phil grabbed Jack by the back of the coat and pulled him back out.

"Hey, come on, I was just going to see if the big guy needed help," Jack said.

Phil grunted.

"Please?" Jack asked.

Phil grunted again and slammed the door.

"Giant fur ball!" Jack called out.

Jack then jumped up into the air and walked into one of the open windows. He walked around the workshop and got to North's office. He knocked on the door.

"In a minute," North responded.

He was talking to someone.

"You cannot do what you do outside of your holiday, it does not work like that," North said to whoever he was talking to.

"I have to see who this is," Jack Frost said.

He closed his eyes and began concentrating really hard on a new power he was working on. Suddenly his whole body dissipated into mist and he slipped in through the cracks in the door. He stayed in this form as North scolded some guy with a hood over his head.

North stopped, sighed, and looked directly at where Jack was looming.

"Jack, I think it's brilliant you performed that trick, but I know you're there," North said.

Jack appeared and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, you know curiosity," Jack apologized.

"Don't ya know curiosity killed the cat, kid?" the hooded figure said.

"Jack, I'd like to introduce you to Stingy Jack, the Spirit of Halloween and Trickery," North said.

He didn't look happy to introduce this new guy.

"So, what, is he a new Guardian?" Jack asked.

"Hell no," Stingy Jack said, turning.

Jack Frost backed up a bit when he saw this guy's face. It was a carved pumpkin. He had a carved out pumpkin for a head. The black hood was covering a majority of it and you could see a faint light flicker from deep within.

"Ah, Jack Frost, the new _Guardian_," Stingy Jack said, pulling his head off, and bowing.

That sent a cold chill up the Winter Spirit's spine. He didn't like that. Only he was allowed to do that.

Stingy Jack put his head back on and pulled his hood over it.

"Are we done here?" Stingy asked.

"No, we are not. You listen to me here, Pumpkinseed, you dare do your tricks outside of Halloween and you will be answering to me," North growled, reaching for the hilt of one of his swords.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots," Stingy responded, shaking his black boots mockingly.

"I'll bake you into a pie and feed you to my Yetis!" North roared.

Stingy looked down at his boots and then glared up at North.

"You'll have to catch me first," he hissed.

He then exploded, blinding both North and Jack in a bright light. Jack clamped his hands over his ears to block out the horrific noise. When the light and noise disappeared, Stingy Jack was gone.

"Who _was _that?" Jack asked, looking at a distressed North.

"That was Stingy Jack, he is a bad spirit," North growled.

"I thought all of us spirits were good?" Jack questioned.

"No, only us Guardians really go out of our way to protect the children. Spirits tend to stick with their own specialized assignments," North said.

"Are all the Spirits like that?" Jack asked.

"No, some are really cool. Mother Earth, Father Time, and St. Valentine for example are the ones that do care," North said.

"So what's Pumpkin Head's story?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff in curiosity.

"It is not my place to tell," North said.

"Come on," Jack pleaded.

"No! I said _no_, now go home, Jack," North ordered sternly.

Jack looked at the larger man and then nodded. He flew out an open window, but he didn't fly home. He flew to Tooth's temple.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Jack was getting exhausted. Lack of sleep and flying to three corners of the world more than a couple times each was starting to wear him down. He just got to Tooth's temple when he collapsed.

Luckily Baby Tooth saw him come and alerted Tooth. She came down and carried Jack somewhere he could rest. This event caused every little fairy to stop what they were doing and make sure Jack was okay before getting sent off by Tooth.

Tooth watched Jack sleep for hours before getting tired herself.

The next morning, Jack woke up in the bed Tooth laid him in. He stretched out and stood to his feet. He looked out of the floating temple toward the sun rising over the mountain tops.

"Good morning," Tooth greeted him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Why did you pass out on my doorstep?" Tooth asked.

"I guess I was exhausted from flying all over the place," Jack admitted.

"Jack, you shouldn't push yourself so much. You might be a Guardian, but you're still human," Tooth said.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied.

"Now, why did you fly back here?" Tooth asked.

"I needed to ask you something," Jack said.

"What is it, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I met Stingy Jack yesterday," Jack said.

Tooth's feathers ruffled at the sound of his name.

"Ooh, _him_," she hissed.

"You know him?" Jack asked.

"He's the spurn of my existence. His "holiday" causing all those kids so much tooth decay, and his _tricks_!" Tooth exclaimed angrily.

"Really puts a meaning behind trick-or-treat," Jack stated.

Tooth just glared.

"Well, North was yelling at him because he pulled a trick outside of his holiday, and I was curious about who he was. North wouldn't tell me because of the whole it's not my business thing," Jack said.

"No," Tooth said.

"Aww, come on, please," Jack begged.

"No," Tooth said, crossing her arms.

"I'll be your best friend," Jack responded.

"Too late, no," Tooth said, fluttering away.

Jack followed.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Please?" he asked.

"I swear to every tooth in here if you ask again, I'll hurt you," Tooth responded.

"If you don't tell me, I'll mess my perfect teeth up," Jack said.

"You wouldn't dare," Tooth responded, pointing at Jack.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack asked.

"I would never forgive you," Tooth responded.

"You'd never forget," Jack said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell the others I told you," Tooth said.

"Story time!" Jack shouted, sitting on his staff as he floated in the air.

"As the story goes, several centuries ago amongst the myriad of towns and villages in Ireland, there lived a drunkard known as "Stingy Jack". Jack was known throughout the land as a deceiver, manipulator and otherwise dreg of society. On a fateful night, the devil overheard the tale of Jack's evil deeds and silver tongue. Unconvinced (and envious) of the rumors, the devil went to find out for himself whether or not Jack lived up to his vile reputation.

Typical of Jack, he was drunk and wandering through the countryside at night when he came upon a body on his cobblestone path. The body with an eerie grimace on its face turned out to be the Devil. Jack realized somberly this was his end; the devil had finally come to collect his malevolent soul. Jack made a last request: he asked the devil to let him drink ale before he departed to hell. Finding no reason not to acquiesce the request, the devil took Jack to the local pub and supplied him with many alcoholic beverages. Upon quenching his thirst, Jack asked the devil to pay the tab on the ale, to the devil's surprise. Jack convinced the devil to metamorphose into a silver coin with which to pay the bartender (impressed upon by Jack's unyielding nefarious tactics). Shrewdly, Jack stuck the now transmogrified devil (coin) into his pocket, which also contained a crucifix. The crucifix's presence prevented the devil from escaping his form. This coerced the devil to agree to Jack's demand: in exchange for the devil's freedom, the devil had to spare Jack's soul for 10 years.

Ten years later to the date when Jack originally struck his deal, he found himself once again in the devil's presence. Same as the setting before, Jack happened upon the devil and seemingly accepted it was his time to go to hell for good. As the devil prepared to take him to the underworld, Jack asked if he could have one apple to feed his starving belly. Foolishly the devil once again agreed to this request. As the devil climbed up the branches of a nearby apple tree, Jack surrounded its base with crucifixes. The devil, frustrated at the fact that he been entrapped again, demanded his release. As Jack did before, he made a demand: that his soul never be taken by the devil into hell. The devil agreed and was set free.

Eventually the drinking and unstable lifestyle took its toll on Jack; he died the way he lived. As Jack's soul prepared to enter heaven through the gates of St. Peter he was stopped. Jack was told that because of his sinful lifestyle of deceitfulness and drinking, he was not allowed into heaven. The dreary Jack went before the Gates of Hell and begged for commission into the underworld. The devil, fulfilling his obligation to Jack, could not take his soul. The devil; however, was not a happy camper about Jack cheating him out of a soul, so he decapitated him and forced him to wear a pumpkin for a head. Ever since then, Jack has become the Spirit of Halloween and plays tricks on unsuspecting people just like he tricked the devil so many years ago," Tooth said.

"Wow… he tricked the devil," Jack said.

"But got his head cut off in the end and is forced to walk the Earth for eternity," Tooth said.

"Thank you, Tooth, for telling me," Jack said.

"You're welcome, and if you ever use your teeth as blackmail again, I'll rip them out of your skull and display them for all the Guardians to see," Tooth said.

"You can be so sweet at times and so violent at other times," Jack said.

"That's just the kind of lady I am, Jack," Tooth said, looking at him with her violet eyes.

Jack smirked.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Jack went out on a tooth retrieval mission with Tooth and her fairies that night.

"Thank you, Jack," Tooth said, smiling.

"Hey, I love doing this," Jack said, racing forward into a house, taking the tooth, and leaving a quarter.

He tossed the tooth up into the air and caught it before putting it in a sack for the small fairies to sort out later.

"Oh, you think you're good, watch this," Tooth said, zigzagging through a whole neighborhood, and coming out with six teeth.

Jack just shook his head.

"Aww, am I showing off the showoff?" Tooth asked teasingly, putting her teeth into her bag.

Jack responded with hooking her bag with his staff and pulled it away from her.

"Nope," he responded, flying into the next house to collect teeth.

"Cheater!" Tooth called out, zipping after him.

Jack reached under a child's pillow and pulled out his tooth. He left a corner and lifted his prize up only to have Baby Tooth zip in and steal it.

"Hey!" he whispered, flying after her.

He then notice Tooth fly into a little girl's bedroom. He waited outside the window for her to come back out.

Tooth flew out only to get hooked in Jack's staff. He swung her around and then pulled her close.

"Hook. Line. And sinker," he said, taking the tooth.

He flew off, leaving an angry Tooth to herself.

"Oh, I'm going to regret that later," Jack laughed.

He went into another house and grabbed the tooth. He left the quarter under the pillow and flew out of the room.

Tooth appeared and hit Jack just as he left the house, pinning him to the roof.

"Uh oh," he said, seeing Tooth's devious smile.

She took all his teeth and kissed him on the forehead before flying off. Jack just smirked as the blur of green and blue disappeared from sight.

After the tooth retrieval, everyone flew back to the temple to count. Jack came in with four-hundred-and-thirty-three where Tooth only had four-hundred-and-twenty-eight.

"I win!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

Tooth shook her head and looked around.

"Where's Baby Tooth," she asked.

They all looked around amongst the ranks of fairies, but couldn't find her.

Suddenly Baby Tooth came fluttering in, carrying a massive sack of teeth behind her. The sack was as big as Jack. She tweeted at Tooth and then lifted her head up in pride.

"She got eight-hundred-and-four," Tooth said.

"Well, Baby Tooth wins!" Jack shouted, lifting up the smaller fairy.

Tooth laughed as he tossed Baby Tooth up into the air and cheered.

Suddenly a portal opened up and North stepped out of it with Bunnymund and Sandy behind him.

"We have a problem," North said.

Jack and Tooth looked at each other. They followed their fellow Guardians back into the portal.

They stood in front of the workshop.

"What's the…?" Jack was about to ask when he saw what the workshop looked like.

It was covered in toilet paper, the windows were egged, and there was a spray painting of North with a messed up face.

"Stingy Jack did this," North growled.

"These are… pathetic! I mean, these pranks are cliché and unoriginal, I've come up with better!" Jack exclaimed.

"It gets worse," North said, opening the door.

Jack forced himself to hold in the laughter. The Yetis were spray painted various colors. The Elves were either glued together, to the walls, to the ceiling, or North's back.

"Here, I got it," Jack said, freezing the glue.

He yanked the Elf off of North's back and let him go.

"How does he do this?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy projected various scenarios over his head.

"Sorry, bud, but let's here the spoken version," Jack said, interrupting him.

Sandy projected an "OK" over his head and turned to North.

"Stingy is tricky, that's his thing. He got past my Yetis, my Elves, and me and managed to pull this stunt on all of us," North said.

"Why is he doing this?" Tooth asked.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to just be a one-night thing," Stingy growled from behind the Guardians.

"You worthless vegetable-headed freak!" North roared, charging forward.

Jack and Bunnymund held him back.

"What? Don't like it, big guy?" Stingy asked, unperturbed.

"Jack of the Lantern," Tooth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, Toothiana. How've you been?" Stingy asked.

"Better than you," Tooth replied.

"Ah, and it's the Sandman. I thought I was _dreaming_," Stingy went on.

Sandy just glared, silent as ever.

"The Blunder from Down Under," Stingy greeted Bunnymund.

"Ooh, remind me to start calling you that," Jack whispered to Bunnymund.

"Not now, kid," Bunnymund growled.

"And Jack Frost! The Guardian of Fun! Tell me, boy, doesn't this look fun!?" Stingy asked, gesturing the whole workshop.

"No, does this?" Jack asked, firing a blast of ice from his staff.

Stingy responded with a blast of flame coming out of his pumpkin head. It hit Jack in the chest and blasted him through a stack of toys, knocking him over the railing.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out, flying over quickly to catch him.

She came back up with Jack's unconscious form in her arms.

"Aww, how sweet," Stingy teased.

"What do you want, Lantern?" Bunnymund growled, boomerangs in his hands.

Sandy had created a massive hammer of sand and was ready for a fight.

"I want more than one night of true power!" Lantern cried out.

"Too bad, we all want more, but none of us will get it," North growled.

"You get a whole month, constant films, books, and poems! You get the love of children! You two get every night! And _he _gets a whole season!" Lantern called out.

"This is how Man in Moon wants it," North said, readying his swords.

Stingy fired one last shot, but Sandy blocked it, and smashed him over the head with his hammer. Stingy laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You'll all pay, each and every one of you will pay," he growled before melting away into black goo.

"Another party trick," Bunnymund growled.

He turned to Jack, who was still unconscious.

"Poor kid, is he okay?" Bunnymund asked.

"Didn't know… you cared so much… kangaroo," Jack responded weakly.

"Shh…," Tooth hushed him.

"Come, take him to the infirmary," North said.

Tooth nodded and flew Jack up to the infirmary.

"Tooth…," Jack said weakly.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I got burned…," he said.

"Yes," Tooth responded.

"But he got hammered," Jack added, smiling weakly before passing out again.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Jack woke up in Tooth's palace. He looked around, eyes blinking at the sunlight, and saw Tooth fluttering nearby.

He stood up and walked over.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Tooth replied.

"How did I get here?" Jack asked.

"I brought you here through one of North's snow globes," Tooth responded.

"Oh," Jack responded.

Tooth looked at him.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Tooth said.

"Yeah… that…," Jack tried to respond, but Tooth suddenly kissed him full on the lips.

Jack woke up in the infirmary bed shirtless, but bandaged up, with Sandy floating over him. He looked at Jack with an evil grin.

"You!" Jack exclaimed, moving over at Sandy.

Sandy floated up and made funny faces at Jack. Jack grabbed his staff, hooked Sandy, and brought him down.

"Tell anyone about the dream and I'll show you what happens when you freeze sand," Jack said.

Sandy made a motion as if to zip his lips and nodded.

"Thank you," Jack said, releasing the Dream Guardian.

Sandy immediately made kissing gestures at Jack and made a sand picture of Jack and Tooth getting married. Jack simply froze Sandy to the wall and walked away.

He was immediately confronted by Tooth.

"Jack, what are you doing out of bed!?" she asked loudly.

"Tooth, I'm feeling better," Jack said.

"Well, let's just see," she said, gently pushing him back to the infirmary room.

"Um… I don't think we should go in there," Jack said, pushing against her.

"Why… what did you do?" she asked.

She flew past him and gasped when she saw Sandy froze to the wall with a sign that says "HELP!" over his head. Jack tried getting away, but Tooth was faster.

"Why did you freeze Sandy to the wall?" she asked him.

"I woke up and he was staring at me. I got scared," Jack responded.

Sandy shook his head from behind Tooth's back.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew throughout the factory, nearly blowing Tooth into a wall, but Jack caught her hand and pulled her toward him.

A whole tornado formed in the middle of the factory, blowing toys and Elves all over the place.

"North, we need to talk now," a strong, feminine voice said from the lower level.

The tornado disappeared and a dark-skinned woman with a golden headpiece shaped like the sun appeared.

"Who is that?" Jack asked, still holding onto Tooth.

"Mother Nature," Tooth said.

"Wow…," Jack responded, looking down at the Spirit of Nature.

"North, where are you!?" Mother Nature called out.

Vines shot out of the ground and lifted her up to the same level as Jack, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Ah, Tooth… was I interrupting a moment between you two?" Mother Nature asked them, noticing them still holding onto each other.

Both Jack and Tooth blushed and separated.

"Young love," Mother Nature said, smiling.

"Oh, we're not in…," Tooth tried to respond.

"Do not lie to me, dear, and do not lie to yourself," Mother Nature responded.

"Ah, Mother Nature, I see you made a mess of my factory," North said, walking over.

"My apologies, North," Mother Nature said.

She swept her hand out in front of her and mini tornados appeared, fixing whatever damage and mess was done to the shop.

"Wow…," Jack said.

"And you are?" Mother Nature asked Jack.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun," Jack said, holding his hand out.

Mother Nature took it and nodded curtly.

"Ah, the new Guardian," she said, looking Jack over.

"You look a mess, boy," she said.

"He just took a shot of fire to the chest by Lantern," Tooth responded, feathers ruffling.

"Why are you here, Mother?" North asked.

"I'm here because of Stingy Jack," Mother Nature said.

"What has he done?" North asked, growing serious.

"He's tricking Nature to do unnatural things," Mother Nature said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Getting trees to speak, animals to dance at his whim, and reversing day and night," Mother Nature said while pacing back and forth.

"Sounds like he's having a good time," Jack said.

Tooth pulled Jack back as lightning cackled at his feet.

"It does _not _sound like a good time! It is tearing apart the balance of nature!" Mother Nature snapped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jack apologized frantically as the wind picked up.

"Mother, stop this now," North ordered.

Mother Nature took a calming breath and collected herself.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Jack looked scared.

"Don't worry, we'll stop Stingy, he's becoming a danger after attacking Jack," North said.

"Good, end this North, or Nature will be against you," Mother Nature said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Sorry about that, Jack, Mother Nature can be unpredictable," North said.

"Yeah, she is," Jack said, looking at the scorch marks on the ground.

"But it seems that she has it out for me," Jack said.

"Well, you do change the weather," North said.

"Wow, I'm disliked because I make it snow?" Jack questioned.

"Don't worry, Mother Earth is a pompous brat who always wants everything to go her way," Tooth said.

"Wow, Tooth, I've never seen you so harsh," North said.

"Well, she is," Tooth replied, crossing her arms.

Jack smirked at her and looked at Sandy, who was still frozen to the wall.

"How's it hanging!?" he called over.

Sandy made an obscene gesture with his sand.

"Jack, let him down, please," Tooth requested.

"Fine," Jack groaned, waving his staff at Sandy.

The ice melted away and Sandy flew off with a bit of sand steam coming off of his skull.

"Come on, Sandy, it was a joke," Jack said, but Sandy still punched him in the stomach.

Jack doubled over.

"Sandy, watch his wound!" Tooth exclaimed, putting a hand on Jack's back.

She led him away and Jack made a childish face at Sandy. Sandy clenched his fists and sand steam poured out of his ears in a cartoonish way.

North just looked at the short Guardian strangely.

Back in the infirmary, Tooth was checking on Jack's burn. She slowly and carefully unwrapped his bandages and he cringed.

"Sorry," Tooth apologized immediately.

The burn was blistering and looked nasty.

"Whoa…, he did a number on me…," Jack said.

"Yeah…," Tooth responded.

"But, good thing I got my ice," Jack said, hand glowing blue.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tooth asked concernedly.

"A nice party trick," Jack said, touching his burn with his palm.

His whole body began glowing blue and when the light faded, the burn was completely healed.

"Wow…, how did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"I told the ice to heal me," Jack said.

"How long have you known that you could do that?" Tooth asked.

"The last twenty seconds," Jack responded.

Tooth laughed and shook her head. She looked at Jack with her violet eyes. Tooth then leaned for a kiss, but paused suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, slightly disappointed.

"The temple's under attack!" she exclaimed.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Jack and Tooth shot off through the air while North, Sandy, and Bunnymund took the sleigh.

"Tooth, we'll get there," Jack tried to reassure her.

"I just don't want the fairies to get taken again…," she said.

"I won't let that happen," Jack said, reaching out to her shoulder as they flew.

Tooth looked up and smiled sweetly.

On the sleigh, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund were tailing to the area where they could toss a snow globe.

"Those two are getting closer," Bunnymund said.

"Yes, they're becoming a definite couple," North said.

"How can you tell?" Bunnymund asked.

"It's obvious, look how determined Jack is to protect the temple. He has the affection of all Tooth's fairies, and Tooth is quick to defend him," North explained.

"Should we hook them up?" Bunnymund asked.

"No, we're not Cupid. Let's allow things to happen naturally," North said.

"Hope the kid doesn't screw things up," Bunnymund said.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

North tossed a snow globe in front of them all and transported them to Tooth's temple.

The fairies were flying around rapidly with black bats chasing them.

"Oh no!" Tooth cried out.

"Stop those bats!" Jack called out, diving after one.

Sandy jumped out of the sleigh and fell, lashing out at the bats with twin whips. Each one faded into a black haze and shot back toward the temple.

"This is Stingy Jack! He's up at the temple! Bunny and I got him, you three handle the bats!" North shouted, flying toward the temple.

A bat was chasing Baby Tooth with Jack chasing it. The bat wrapped around Baby Tooth and became some kind of wrapping. Jack grabbed the leathery substance, froze it, and broke it apart with his bare hands, freeing Baby Tooth.

Tooth zipped around, slicing through the bats with her wings. The smaller fairies soon flew at the bats, using their beaks to destroy the weak creatures.

The tide of the battle turned quickly when the remaining bats turned to the black haze and shot back to the temple.

"Let's go," Jack said.

They flew back to the temple together and landed where North and Bunnymund were standing.

Stingy Jack was standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. The palace had been spray painted all over. Tooth looked ready to kill.

"Looking better, kid!" Stingy called out.

Jack didn't respond, but kept his staff on him. He wasn't going to underestimate him again.

"Aww, no smart response?" Stingy teased.

"Lantern, you will pay for attacking the temple," Tooth growled.

"Nah, I don't have the cash to pay. Anyone want to spot me?" Stingy responded.

No one responded.

"Come on, I don't want to run up a tab!" Stingy exclaimed.

He suddenly turned into a large scorpion and swatted both Tooth and Sandman with his tail. Jack watched Tooth slide across the floor, but couldn't help as he was pinned to the ground by one of the claws. Bunnymund was pinned to the ground with its other claw and North was pinned under its bulk.

"See, I should be a Guardian, not you rejects! I should be recognized, not you! I should be seen, not you!" Stingy hissed in his scorpion form.

Jack grabbed his staff and froze the claw pinning him. He slammed his staff into it and the claw shattered into a million pieces.

Stingy reeled back, freeing North and Bunnymund. Bunnymund threw both boomerangs and hit Stingy's tail, slicing off the stinger.

Stingy changed back into his original form and threw fireballs to keep the three Guardians at bay.

"I've had enough," Stingy said, creating a wall of fire between him and the Guardians.

"Stingy, stop this!" North called out.

"No, I will have the power even if I have to kill you all. I've bested the devil, I sure as hell can best two holiday rejects, a pixie, a kid, and a short, old man," Stingy growled.

"Quit hunting for power, Stingy, please," North begged.

"Oh, come to begging now, eh North? Well, it's too late for that!" Stingy roared as his fire swarmed over him.

A fiery cyclone spun around in the middle of the temple before disappearing all together.

Jack immediately ran over to Tooth. She was lying on her side with her fairies around her. They fluttered out of the way as Jack ran forward.

He knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…," she responded.

She fluttered into the air and immediately flew to the lowest level. Jack followed her and saw her fall to her knees.

The mural on the stone vault had been spray painted, egged, and had scorch marks all over.

"No…," she barely managed to say.

Jack ran forward and knelt down beside her. She was crying.

"Hey, Tooth, come on… it's going to be okay," Jack said.

Tooth just fell into Jack's arms and continued to cry. He looked down at her and then at the mural.

"Tooth, watch this," Jack said.

He flew up to the mural and put a layer of frost over it.

"Clean," he whispered and the frost melted away, taking the egg, scorch marks, and spray paint with it.

Tooth fluttered over, mouth agape. She looked at Jack with gratitude.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging Jack.

She pulled away a little, but still close to him. They moved toward each other, but separated at the sound of Bunnymund clearing his throat.

Jack sighed impatiently and then conjured up a blast of wind to blow Bunnymund away from them.

"There, that's better," Jack said.

He hooked Tooth around the waist with his staff and pulled her close to him. He then kissed Tooth passionately. Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back.

Up on the upper levels, Bunnymund landed with a thud between North and Sandy.

"About time," North said, turning away with Sandy following.

Bunnymund looked down at them briefly and then turned away.

"Good move, mate," he said before following North and Sandy.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Jack and Tooth flew back up together and looked right at their fellow Guardians.

"What?" they asked together.

"Come on, lovebirds, we need to find where Stingy Jack went," North said.

"How are we going to do that?" Jack asked.

North sighed.

"I don't know, but we need to find him. Tooth and Jack, you two search through the skies of the Western Hemisphere. Sandy and I will search the Eastern Hemisphere. Bunny, you take the ground, use your holes," North said.

"Got it, mate," Bunnymund said.

"Let's find him and stop him," North growled, walking to his sleigh with Sandy behind him.

Tooth and Jack got ready to take off for the Western Hemisphere.

"And stay serious you two. No romance," North said.

"Yes, sir," Jack responded, saluting North before launching off.

"Keep an eye on him, eh Tooth," North said.

"Don't worry," Tooth responded, smiling before following Jack.

Tooth flew alongside Jack, who gently prodded her with his staff. She looked up at him as they flew over the Pacific Ocean.

"I think I know where Stingy is," Jack said.

"Where?" Tooth asked.

"Well, he's going after the Guardians. Attacking their homes. He's going to my home next," Jack said.

"How do you know? He still hasn't gone after Bunnymund or Sandy?" Tooth questioned.

"I just have a feeling he's going there next," Jack said.

"Alright, I trust you. We'll go to your home," Tooth responded.

The two shot across the ocean and onto the United States.

They were coming up to Jack's home at around three in the morning. It was dark, but there was an orange glow in the distance.

"Is that the sun?" Jack asked.

"No, it's too early," Tooth responded.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I've been working at night for millennium. I _know _the sun," Tooth responded.

She was right. The orange glow turned out to be a forest fire outside of Jack's hometown. It was in the shape of a jack-o-lantern face. It was Stingy Jack.

"Ah, the two lovebird Guardians," the fire spoke, spreading flames closer to the town.

"Stingy, stop this! There are kids here!" Jack shouted.

"I know. Pity, Guardians of the children fail to save a town full of them from a burning fire," Stingy replied, spreading flames closer and closer.

"Stop!" Jack shouted.

It was too late at night for anyone to notice the closing fire.

"How about a captive audience!" Stingy shouted, spreading flames around the town, trapping them.

Jack fired a wave of ice at the face, but it spat a fireball, blocking it.

"Nice try, Winter, but you'll have to try better than that," Jack laughed, pushing his flames closer to the town.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to burn a thousand people to death!?" Tooth shouted.

"How many times do I have to say this? I WANT RECOGNITION! I WANT TO BE MORE THAN A STORY! I WANT TO BE KNOWN!" Stingy shouted, closing in on the town.

"No!" Jack shouted, landing in the middle of the town.

He created a massive shield of ice over the town to keep the fire at bay.

"Do you want to be known as an evil man, Stingy? These aren't your tricks, this is murder, this is devastation, this is calamity," Tooth said.

The fiery face growled and suddenly shot off the ground in one massive fireball toward Tooth.

"Tooth!" Jack shouted.

She dove downward to avoid the fire, but some flames burning the forest shot up at her.

"No!" Jack yelled as the fire clipped her.

He shot out of his position and went straight toward her. Stingy Jack blocked his way. He was a humanoid creature made entirely of fire.

"You listen, boy, and you listen good. Tell your Guardian friends if they don't back off, I will kill all of you," Stingy growled, burning Jack with his finger.

Jack nodded and looked down at where Tooth was laying amongst the burning trees.

"Go get her, kid, and prepare for the hell that awaits all of you," Stingy said, flying past Jack, taking the flames with him.

Jack flew down and picked Tooth up in his arms. Suddenly a tree charred from the fire cracked and fell toward them.

A sudden surge of vines emerged from the ground and held up the tree. Jack turned and saw Mother Nature standing amongst the charred remains of the forest. She looked grim.

"You watched?" Jack questioned her.

She nodded and placed a hand on a burned tree. It surged back to life as if nothing had happened.

"And you didn't think once that we needed help?" Jack added.

"I didn't believe it fit to fight," Mother Nature responded.

She stomped her foot on the ground and the forest surged back to life.

"You could've made it rain. You could've shot lightning at him. You could've done something to help us," Jack growled.

"I could've, but it is your responsibility," Mother Nature said.

Jack was getting angry. Frost built up around his feet and he swarmed it over a tree, freezing the tree to death.

"No! Are you crazy!?" Mother Nature screamed, running at the deceased tree.

"No, you're crazy to watch and do nothing," Jack responded.

Mother Nature screamed and the whole forest went back to its charred self. She shot off into the sky, exploding ash all over the place.

Jack's ice dome melted away and North's sleigh arrived in time to see the destruction.

"No," he said, running toward the ash.

Jack walked out, stone-faced, an unconscious Tooth in his arms. Ash fell around them and covered the town.

"Jack, what happened?" North asked.

"She just watched…, she watched him burn the whole thing to the ground," Jack said.

"Who…?" North asked.

"Mother Nature. You were right North, Nature is a cruel bitch," Jack said, carrying Tooth into the sleigh.

Mother Nature watched from above, thinking of what she had done. She was starting to acknowledge how cruel she was becoming. The recent natural disasters were only a speck on the stain that was spreading over her reputation. She sighed and knew what she needed to do. She needed to speak with Father Time and fix her mistake.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Mother Nature flew off high into the sky to the top of Mount Everest. Despite what everyone thinks, no one has conquered the almost six-mile climb to the sky. Whenever they would come close, Father Time would alter their thoughts and make them believe they did before guiding them down the mountain.

Mother flew to the large clock tower at the top of the mountain and went inside.

"Mother Nature, what brings you here?" Father Time asked.

He was an elderly man, bent over on a cane that had a clock on it.

"I need you to do something for me," she said.

"I know," Father Time said.

"Then why ask what brings me here?" Mother Nature questioned.

"It's called formality child. Perhaps you should learn it," Father Time said, walking toward a massive clock.

"Well, will you let me do what I need to do?" Mother Nature asked.

"Despite it going against all protocol, I will since you are doing it selflessly," Father Time said.

"Thank you," Mother Nature replied.

Father Time knocked his cane on the ground and a big, swirling vortex appeared.

"Ah…, it's good to have time on your side," Father Time said, walking away.

"Yes, it is, thank you," Mother Nature replied, walking into the vortex.

Father Time smiled as the vortex faded away and walked aimlessly around his clock tower.

Stingy Jack was pushing his flames closer to Jack's hometown.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to burn a thousand people to death!?" Tooth shouted.

"How many times do I have to say this? I WANT RECOGNITION! I WANT TO BE MORE THAN A STORY! I WANT TO BE KNOWN!" Stingy shouted, closing in on the town.

"No!" Jack shouted.

Mother Nature appeared and caused a downpour of rain over the area.

"Stingy Jack, tonight you pay for your crimes against nature," Mother Nature growled.

The rain put the fire out and Stingy became a cloud of bats. He swarmed over Mother Nature, but Tooth and Jack helped keep them at bay.

Jack looked at the Spirit of Nature, who smiled and nodded.

Mother Nature shot lightning, hitting Stingy Jack in the chest. He crashed into the smoking ground as Jack, Tooth, and Mother Nature surrounded him. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund soon appeared, surrounding Stingy.

He started laughing.

"You got me," he said, holding his hands up.

He stood to his feet, hands still up in the air. He suddenly threw a dagger at Tooth. Jack figured Stingy would try one last trick and was ready. He caught the dagger with his staff and pulled it out.

"Nice try," he said, sneering.

Stingy was then knocked out with one punch to the jaw by Jack.

"That's for… _everything_," he said as Stingy fell to the ground.

Tooth fluttered over and picked something up from the ground. It was the tooth-shaped part of Stingy Jack's mouth.

"Nice punch, but I don't think this counts as a tooth, sweetie," Tooth said.

"Good enough," Jack said, looking down at Stingy.

The next day, all of the Guardians and Spirits met to discuss the punishment for Stingy Jack, who was trapped in a special ice prison that he couldn't even move in.

"I suggest we make him spend eternity in a dirty diaper," Baby New Year suggested.

The small infant spirit got some strange looks, but Jack just laughed.

"No, he's already spending eternity in enough torture," North said.

"Do you know how it feels to go eternity in a dirty diaper?" Baby New Year asked.

Everyone moved away from him.

"What!? I got changed, thanks Mother," he said to Mother Nature.

She rolled her eyes.

"We could just leave him on ice," Jack said.

He was sitting next to Tooth and gently holding her leg underneath the table.

"No, too risky. It could melt," North said.

"We can bake him into a pie," the Leprechaun said.

"Hmm… pumpkin pie, does sound good," Baby said.

"No," North said firmly.

"We could just kill him," Bunnymund said, resting his legs on the table.

"No, and get your paws off my table, I just cleaned it!" North snapped.

"Don't get your beard in a knot," Bunnymund said, putting his legs down.

"We could lock him up in my tower," Father Time said.

"And what's to stop him from escaping?" North asked.

"Time will _not _be on his side," Father time said, smiling.

"Hmm…, we'll do it," North decided.

No one objected. Mother Nature and Father Time transported the block of ice that contained Stingy Jack. Jack and Tooth walked away and stood on the top balcony of North's workshop.

They looked out at the night sky as the aurora borealis danced across the sky.

"Beautiful…," Tooth said.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Jack responded.

Tooth turned and smiled at him.

Suddenly a pink arrow appeared between them.

"I missed!? How could I miss!?" Cupid, the Spirit of Lust questioned.

He was a small man with butterfly wings armed with a bow and arrow. He had a goatee and a shaved head.

"Because, Cupid, you cannot change true love," a tall man said in a French accent.

"St. Valentine, it's nice to see you," Tooth said, fluttering over.

Cupid must've ignored Valentine, because he armed his bow with another arrow. Valentine simply brought his fist down on the top of the Spirit's head. He laid on the ground, unconscious.

"There, that's better," he said.

He picked the man up by one of his feet, nodded curtly at Tooth and Jack, and walked away.

"Now, that's better," Tooth said, turning only to be hit in the face with a snowball.

She blinked snow and looked at Jack in surprise. He was leaning against the balcony with his hands in his jacket pocket and a smile on his face.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"I WILL GET YOU, JACK FROST!" Tooth shouted, throwing snowball after snowball at him as they flew throughout North's workshop.

Jack created a few more and dropped them on everyone below as Tooth tackled him into a mound of toys.

Their heads popped out from beneath the toys and they looked up at Phil the Yeti.

"Hey Phil!" Jack exclaimed, flying off.

"Sorry Phil!" Tooth apologized, flying off after Jack.

Phil, who was holding the last toy for that pile just tossed it on the ground and walked off in a huff.

Jack covered Bunnymund in a pile of snow, but was hit in the back of the head by Tooth. He turned and she stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes and flew at her, only to be hit in the side of the head by a snowball thrown by the Leprechaun.

The Leprechaun was covered in snow by Sandy. Sandy was bombarded by snow from Baby New Year. Baby New Year got covered by North. North got hit by Tooth. Tooth got hit by Valentine. Valentine got hit by Cupid. Cupid got hit by Bunnymund, who was still lying in the mound of snow Jack unleashed on him. Bunnymund was then lifted off the ground in one massive snowball.

"Jack, don't you dare, mate," Bunnymund warned, looking at the Guardian of Fun.

Jack then tossed Bunnymund and the massive snowball at the reader of the fan fiction.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Up at the top of Father Time's clock tower was the prison cell. Stingy Jack was sitting on the ground, looking at his feet. He didn't dare try to escape, he knew what Father Time was capable of.

His shadow was cast onto the back wall and another soon joined it despite him being completely alone.

"Pity, you've ended up here because of those Guardians," a voice hissed.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Stingy growled.

"I have a proposition for you. A way to get back at those Guardians," Pitch said.

"I'm listening," Stingy responded.


End file.
